New Beginings
by bandgeekette
Summary: My interpretation of the 4th book but it is a little off base so. Expect action and romance and a story to excite any twilight fan.


New Beginnings

Just the 4th book in the series not literally but my version. R&R please. Expect action and romance and a story to excite any twilight fan. Hopefully anyways.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters

New Beginnings

I layed in my bed and smothered my face in my pillow. "This is too much," I mumbled to the pillowcase.

"Oh, my Bella, he'll change his mind. Just wait." His cold hand rested in the middle of my back.

"You startled me," I didn't even shiver under the temperature of his skin anymore.

"I'm sorry do you wish to me to leave," he started to stand up.

I quickly rolled over and pulled at him till he sat back down. "No!" I almost yelled.

"Sh, my dear, we don't want your dad to come investigate."

"I don't care what Char-lie," I emphasized each syllable in his name, "thinks."

"Yes you do," he simply said as he most delicately placed a soft kiss upon my forehead. Of course he was right, Edward was always right, but it was nice to believe I didn't care if only for a minute.

"Will he ever approve?" I let escape flustered again.

"Yes, my sweet beautiful," he smiled his crooked smile and wiped a strand of hair from my eye. Then he kissed my eyelid.

"What trick do you have up your sleeve Mr. Cullen," I noticed the wheels turning in his head.

"Just wait and see," he pulled me over onto his chest and kissed me. Like always I forgot to breathe. Just as my lungs began to scream and my heart almost beated to its limit he pulled me away breaking my iron tight grip on him with ease. As he layed me on his lap, his eyes locked with mine and he began playing with my hair. "But first we need to get you moved in."

Edward put me down and flitted out the window with such grace that it still astounded me. Not ten seconds latter the doorbell rang. I ventured to the top of the stairs to listen. Charlie opened the door, "So you filthy little vermin come to take my girl away so soon," Charlie was very spiteful.

"Charlie I don't mean to take her away form you, and I promise to take care of her," Edward assured calmly.

"By take care of her do you mean abandon her in the middle of the woods cold, sick and scared." I could visibly see the affect that comment had on Edward and it took him a minute before he could even talk again.

"Charlie that was a mistake that I wouldn't make again, even if I could," Edward uttered. "I almost killed myself because of that experience," he added under his breath.

"My name is Mr. Swan to you, and no matter what you say I still don't believe a word that blurts out of your mouth." I could visibly see that he was gonna continue he was just looking for the words. " And so help me god if you hurt her at all I will single handedly kill you."

"You have my word that I wouldn't even think about it," Edward whispered, "and Char- Mr. Swan I really will take care of your daughter."

"I'd have to see it to believe it," Charlie said snobbishly as he walked away. In less then a second Edward was up to the top step and had me in a tight embrace.

"I guess we will have to show him then," Edward whispered softly in my ear, " and Bella thanks for not jumping in. Me and your dad need to work this out." He rested his hand on my waist and we walked to my room.

Most of the night passed in a blur of boxes and old memories. My packing passed twice as fast as when I left Phoenix but this time I wanted to leave and I had Edward's help. The window's picture got darker and darker. By the time we were done it was eleven-o clock.

"All done," I yawned. Edward pulled me into his arms.

"Not tonight," he could tell by my face that I wanted to move right now. I shook my head to oblige him and rested my head on his chest. As I closed my eyes, I inhaled his sweet scent.

"I really should go," Edward whispered, "for Charlie's sake. He seen the look of displeasement on my face and quickly added, " I will be right back up." He helped me up, "Charlie's thoughts are getting very testy."

"I'll walk you to the door," not eager for Charlie to attack Edward again.

When we got to the door Edward was still holding my hand and even though Charlie was watching Edward pulled me close and kissed my forehead. "Bye beautiful."

"Good night Edward," knowing that I would see him in less then a minute he opened the door, slid out, and closed the door behind me winking so only I could see.

"Bella," Charlie said. He was sitting on the couch and he muted the game as I walked over.

"Yeah, dad," knowing I couldn't avoid this any longer.

"You know you don't have to go. You don't need him. Bells, please don't throw your life away marring him." Charlie had never been this blunt and I hadn't expected it.

"Dad," I sat and took Charlie's hand, "I'm not throwing my life away. I do need him and more then that I want him. I want this."

"It's just Bella," he was on the verge of tears and it mad me extremely awkward, " I don't want to lose you and I don't want you hurt again."

"Dad, I'm really tired and I'm moving tomorrow so I need some sleep."

"Good night," he wiped his eyes and turned the volume back on.

"And, Dad," I paused and he looked at me, "I promise neither of the two will happen."

I walked back to my room, all boxed up I turned in a circle looking for him. As I turned my back towards the door again I was tackled to the bed. "You don't need me," Edward flipped me over and layed on top of me, "my dear love, it is I that needs you." Before I even had a chance to protest his cold, soft, sweet lips were pressed against mine. He slowly moved his lips from mine down my jaw line and finally to the hallow of my neck. My breath was sparatic and uneven. He sat up laughing, Now my sweet angel, sleep. Our morning shall be busy."

"Less than a month and you'll be mine forever," I whispered as Edward slid beside me and draped his arm over my waist

"For an infinity," Edward promised with his crooked smile. I gave into the sleep that began to claim me as the perfect angel that layed beside me sang my lullaby.

I awoke and rolled over to find that my dear Edward was gone. I got up and was surprised to see all the boxes gone. Edward came through the window. "I saved the most precious package for last," he put me on his back.

"Shouldn't I change first," point in at my camio and sweats.

"If you wish," he pointed to the closet, "I left an outfit."

I opened my closet to find Edwards favorite blue blouse and my favorite jeans. "Where are we going."

"Why home my dear." Noting my doubtful face, "You don't believe me."

"I do"


End file.
